Genetically Engineered Evil
."Guardian. Although you were late, you've done a great service to us. There is much that is odd about this, though. CluDathoon is supposed to be the Great Evil, a god... and yet he now travels in a stolen Elder Ship. When he first arrived, he somehow gained access to the Nexus, and activated the Camlann Device. Then, his tiny spacecraft appeared in the Hangar of the Nexus, which enabled him to steal the ancient Elder Ship. Granted, the ancient Elder Ships are incredibly powerful, but why would a 'godlike' being like CluDathoon need one? Fortunately, this opens up a weakness. I know you are not from this reality. If your reality hasn't yet been attacked by CluDathoon, you can find the Elder Ship still housed within your version of the Nexus. '''Return to your Avalon, and retrieve the Ship's Access Codes. Use them to gain access to the same Elder Ship which CluDathoon has stolen, in this reality'."'' This is the Lord Revan boss fight quest. Teleport to /spawn, and follow your compass to one of the entrances to the Nexus. Travel down the corridors and watch for changes in both the chat bar and your compass that will signal when you need to make a turn. When you reach the control room for the Elder Ship, head to the main console and press the button, which will teleport you inside the ship. Once inside, walk forward to the chest and open it. Take the Access Codes and return to Mirror Avalon. (Hint: the quickest method to return to Mirror Avalon is typing the command /warp mirrorjump, which will take you to the high jump platform there.) Using your wings and rocket boots, fly towards the Southern Docks. When you see the Elder Ship hovering above the docks, fly up to the top of it and right click the crystal. Accept the quest to retrieve the Access Codes, then right click it again. You will be teleported inside the ship, facing CluDathoon. Speak with him, and tell him yes, you are ready to see his latest creation. After the ship teleports, speak with CluDathoon again, tell him yes again, and he will teleport you to the surface. Walk straight ahead towards the mansion, avoiding the skeleton guards that will attack you as you run past. Hit the pressure plates in front of the doors to open them, and walk inside. Head to the center of the room, and turn slightly right. Follow the blood trail to set of stairs located in the wall and walk down them. Once you reach the bottom, find the room with another staircase and locate the boss room. Before proceeding, wait until you have enough players to help, approximately 8. Once you have enough, walk inside and head towards the opposite end of the room. Lord Revan will spawn when you approach the throne. During the fight, the best results occur when at least four people work at killing the healers, while the rest directly attack Revan. When Revan has been successfully defeated, wait to be teleported to the loot room. Collect your loot before returning to Nichol in Mirror Avalon. Love's Grief <--- Previous - Next ---> Chapter 5